my_warriorscatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Needle
Needle is a lithe, spiky-furred, gray she-cat with white flash on chest and tail and green eyes. Personality: Needle is described as a feisty, sharp, passionate devoted, hardworking warrior inside her clan, She is also clever and quick-witted, and is quick to defend herself and her Clanmates, she is close with many cats and most cats say "never get on her bad side" she is gentle in her own way and always speaks her mind when right. Quotes Thunderkit: "were are we going Needle" Needle: "Its a surprise" but we must be quiet Thunderkit" Thunderkit:: "alright Needle" '' ~Needle and Thunderkit sneaking out to see his sister Sunkit and Hawkfrost~'' Needle: "Storm would be proud of them Hawkfrost remember im always here for your son" Hawkfrost: "Storm would be very proud watching them grow and thank you for being there for my son" '' ~Needle and Hawkfrost~'' Needle:'' "Dawns rising, "come lets head home Thunderkit" '''Thunderkit': "Home?. You mean back to Firepath not Riverclan?" '' ~Needle to Thunderkit~'' 'Thunderkit looked at his paws then back facing his sister and father one last time Needle looked in his eyes and she could read that he wanted to go with them but he knew he couldn't' '' ~Narrator about-- Thunderkit unuse about heading home with Needle~'' Needle: "Hey toadbrain don't worry you will see your sister before long" Thunderkit: "But I belong with her in Riverclan not in Firepath!" Thunderkit: "No one wants me here they all look at me like im just a piece of crowfood! no one cares about me here im so lonley Needle..." Needle: "I know how you feel Thunderkit but thats going to change!" Needle: "From now on im looking out for you, your going to be ok Thunderkit ill always be here to protect you young one even with my life I promise" Thunderkit: "Thank... you Needle.. im glad your here for me." '' ~Needle comforting Thunderkit and her promise to him~'' Needle: "Back off Blackbird you shouldn't treat your own apprentice that harshly you could kill him has no cat taught you compassion!" Blackbird: "You wouldn't know anything about training apprentices don't you Needle." Needle: "I would make a better mentor then you ever could Blackbird!" Blackbird: "Im only trying to make him loyal" Needle: "Loyal, loyal!, by breaking him this isn't any training ive seen." "this isn't training Blackbird its torture!" '' ~Needle angry at Blackbird training methods~'' Needle: "Bloodstar I do request that I take on Thunderpaw as my own apprentice, Blackbird has been training him way to harsh he could break him for just trying to make him loyal to Firepath" Bloodstar: "I see... Needle I do believe that Thunderpaw will be better trained by you then any other cat your the first one to show love to the young apprentice" Bloodstar: "I should have seen this before im sorry, I know Blackbird intentions but he's taking it to far ill tell him about my decieon about changing Thunderpaw mentor." '' ~Needle requesting to take on Thunderpaw training and telling Bloodstar about Blackbird harsh training~'' "Welcome Firepath Ive decided to change Thunderpaw mentor to Needle look after this young apprentice Needle and show him how to be loyal and skills of our clan" '' ~Bloodstar changing Thunderpaw mentor to Needle~'' Needle.png|Needle Official Art~ Needle and Thunderstorm.png|Needle, Thunderstorm Trivia *Needle is close mostly with Bloodstar, Rain and other cats who she knew left shredtail and joined Firepath *Thunderstorm saw Needle as a motherly figure. *Needle is harsh with most cats but inside her walls is a gentle personallity